Unwritten fics
by candy-belle
Summary: A series of little fic ideas based on prompts left on my Lj. These are all fic idea I would love to write but will never get around to doing. Features Randy Orton, John Cena, Triple H, Evan Bourne, CM Punk, MMG. All have slash of some sort in them


**Title:** Unwritten Fics  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15/18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of little ideas based on prompts left on my Lj. They gave me slash pairings and I came up with the plot of a fic I'd love to write but have never and/or will never get around to writing for them.

**Featuring:** Mixture  
><strong>Warning: <strong>angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, violence, flirting,  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE/TNA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Centon**: John is starting to feel the strain of the constant hate so Randy decides to take him somewhere to show him that what he does really is appreciate and not to give up. He secretly sets up a make a wish event. But it's not the usual sort where the children are the recipients but rather a thank you event for John for everything he's done. John is overwhelmed and during a quiet moment in proceedings, he pulls randy aside and asks him if he had anything to do with the whole thing. Randy tries to brush it off but when John gets narked and demands the truth Randy confesses to setting the whole thing up. They are interrupted before John can show his full appreciation but as the day wears on, the looks between them are starting to become more and more longing. Then finally in the limo back to the hotel John gets to thank Randy properly giving him one of the most chaste but heartfelt kisses they have ever shared.

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Hunter/Cena** Hunter is fuming after Del Rio's attack on John at the end of RA. While he was supposed to attack the ex-champ hurting him and beating him with the belt was not part of the script. Having torn a strip of Del Rio and sent him back to Mexico to sort of the "visa issues" Hunter seeks out his injured ex-champion. He finds John slumped on the trainer's bench and without John realising who it is Hunter starts to give him a soft massage. John jumps when he realises who it is and tries to pull away but Hunter pushes him back to the bench telling him to lie still. He keeps giving him a shoulder massage telling him he's sorry for how the storyline has evolved and wishing that they could have had a feud rather than the ones they have to face. They share an intense moment almost kissing but its ruined when the trainer returns and basically shoo's Hunter out of the treatment area. Hunter leaves (eventually) but not before he gets John to promise to come see him later that night to "discuss their business further."

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Swagger/Evan** Swagger is madly in love with Evan but Evan doesn't see him as anything other his best friend. Whenever they go out Jack watches as Evan flirts and dances with other men some on the roster others total strangers and he never gets more than a hand on the arm or a punch on the side. It's tearing him apart but he doesn't know what to do or say. Then one night he wanders out to get some air only to see someone being attacked. He runs over and finds to his horror its Evan. He calls for help then sets about the attacker knocking him out then turns his attention to Evan who is badly hurt. He knows he'll never have a better chance so he tells Evan how he feels and what he wishes they could share but Evan is so injured he doesn't respond. A few weeks later Evan is back at work. It's the first time they've seen each other and Jack feel really nervous and sick in case Evan remembers what he said and thinks he's ruined their friendship. Evan doesn't act any differently with him but when jack gets back to his locker there's a teddy bear in a little flight suit in his locker with the note _"to my knight in shining armour – thank you. You're the best friend ever"_ Jack realises it Evan's way of saying they'll never be more than friends but also realises that he'd rather have Evan as a friend than not at all.

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Christian/Randy** Randy is still fuming about the fact Christian spat in his face during the match. Hunting him down, he pins him against the lockers snarling all sorts of threats at him in revenge. Christian doesn't respond, he just stares at Randy with a scared delight. Its only a few moments later that Randy realises there's something pushing against his leg. He looks down and sees Christian's tights tenting. With a wicked realisation that Christian gets turned on by threats, Randy asks when the last time he really got fucked was. Christian blushes but says a few months ago, that ever since Edge retired its not been the same, that Edge is too gentle with him and that he misses the old hard Edge. Randy smirks in understanding and offers to give him exactly what he wants right there and then. They both know its wrong but both are too wound up from the match to care. They end up fucking twice, once against the lockers and once with Christian bent over the low bench. As Randy redresses, he tells Christian that it isn't over, that this is only the beginning. Christian simply sniffs back the tears still left from the hard fuck and grins at him – both of them knowing this will only add to the feud's intensity and neither one caring in the slightest.

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Edge/Cena **Set during the Rated RKO days John finally reaches breaking point after he hears Edge verbally slap bb Randy backstage, telling him that's he nothing without him and that he's nothing more than his bitch and that he better be ready for him at the hotel or else there'll be trouble. John watches as Randy - who thinks he's alone in the dressing room - breaks down in tears after the confrontation. John snaps and races after Edge. He corners him in the car part and tells him to stop treating Randy so badly. They get into a fight during which Edge shoves John face first against the wall. The Rated R superstar starts mocking John saying he's pathetic for being in love with Randy all these years but doing nothing about it. John denies it saying he's just looking out for his best friend but Edge refuses to believe they are simply friends. He threatens to tell Randy that John has a thing for him. John pushes him away, telling him to do it, that it wouldn't make a difference. He and Edge get into another round of fighting just as Randy comes out. He watches them for a moment then realising John could get hurt he stops them, protecting John from Edge and taking a punch in the face for his trouble. Edge is mortified but it's too late. Randy tells him to leave him alone and never talk to him again. Randy asks John if he can room with him. And while comforting and fussing over his best friend, John shots Edge the wickedest of grins & a wink, knowing he'd set Edge up and has finally managed to get what he wanted – a vulnerable needed broken Randy all to himself. They leave together leaving Edge alone and without a lover or tag partner.

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Cody/Evan **Evan knows Randy has some seriously dark kinks and he knows that Cody – as one of Randy's closest gay friends – will be able to fill him in on some of them. Cody is more than delighted to share his knowledge but convinces Evan that in order to understand fully they need to go to a certain club. Evan is reluctant and even more so when Cody says he can't tell Randy but after some heavy persuasion and light flirting from Cody he finally agrees. Cody takes him to a D/s club where they play some very intense games – which they both really enjoy to Evan's great surprise - during which Evan learns some of Randy's darker delights. As Cody is finishing up the door to their private room is thrown open and Randy storms in. Evan is mortified and thinks Randy is angry with him until he realises Randy is hard and that Cody is grinning his head off. Suddenly Evan realises it was all a set up - that Randy knew they were there and that he was watching them the whole time. He doesn't know whether to slap Cody or kiss him so instead he looks at Randy and asks if he wants to play with them as well. Randy simply kicks the door shut and orders Cody to hand him a paddle.

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten MMG fic:** Chris and Lex both refusing to admit there is anything between them except friendship driving everyone else mad since they can all see they are perfect together. But then after a really hard fought match where one of them gets injured they have an argument and in the heat of the physical fight they suddenly kiss. It would be a total love/hate make out session, which slowly melts into an intense moment of realisation that scares the shit out of them both. It sends them both running to the nearest rats and fucking those (lucky) girls into oblivion. But then when they meet up again, they realise that neither of them feel satisfied or happy like they should after a stress relief session. They both agree never to mention the make out sessions again but as they fall asleep they both know that single kiss was the best moment in their lives but neither knows what the hell to do about it.

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Roddy/Evan fic**: Set during Generation Next time. Roddy is obsessing over Evan but Evan keeps saying no that he's not interested in being more than friends. Lex also wades in telling Roddy to stop lusting after Evvy because he's off limits. Roddy of course doesn't listen and after one really strenuous training session which leaves Evvy lying on the matt groaning, Roddy can't take it any more and pounces. Evvy tries to fight back but Roddy over powers him and pins him to the matt. But as he goes in for the kill Evvy suddenly gives him the wickedest grin and tells him it took him long enough to make a move. Roddy is totally confused (as normal) and scrambles away. Evvy follows and pouncing Roddy pins him to the matt grinning and basically propositioning poor Roddy. Roddy agrees to whatever Evan asks for and a beautiful friendship is formed. That has Lex giggling all over the place since he and Evvy had set the whole thing up, knowing Roddy would never have made a move without Evvy saying no all the time.

X x x x x x x x x

**Unwritten Punk/Colt fic**: (can't believe I'm actually even thinking about this!) Talking through the bathroom door, Colt teases Punk about how he is fast becoming the new Cena with an army of sign carrying, shirt-wearing fans. Punk doesn't see the funny side of it, bitching off at the closed door about how wrong Colt is and that he's not being fair. However the moment Colt opens the door Punk is rendered silent because Colt is wearing nothing but one of his new shirts. With the biggest grin and striking a stupidly provocative position Colt asks if Punk is going to keep his word and prove that he is the best in the world.


End file.
